In applications where pluralities of devices are packaged in an enclosure and require cooling by air movement through the enclosure, the practice of using a single air mover for providing air flow in the enclosure, necessitates system shutdown in the event of failure of the air mover, which is undesirable. In many instances, removing the air mover for replacement or repair is laborious.
In most instances, shutdown of the system is unacceptable. System shutdown and exchange of a failed air mover frequently require trained personnel with special tools.
An air cooling enclosure for modules is needed in which the failure of an air mover among two or more air movers does not necessitate system shutdown and in which the failed air mover is easily and quickly replaced while the remaining air mover(s) keep the cooling system up and running.